Fear The Living/Issue 85
This is Issue 85 of Fear The Living, titled ....With Consequences..... This is the seventh issue of Arc #11. Issue 85 Wesley Snipe's POV I sprint away from the spot I left Ken in, still wiping tears from my eyes. It's strange you know, before when I was a bandit I dreamed of killing Ken. And now I'm crying my eyes out because he is. When Ken let me into the group, I guess he kind of grew on me, I never realized that I cared about him. Of course I'm not the only one that cares about Ken, I can't imagine how devastated Rose and Logan are going to be. Logan and Ken have been for as long as I can remember. The three if them are like a little family, and I know how it feels to lose family. Hell I know how it feels to lose everyone you care about. They are going to blame themselves for this, just like I blamed myself when my daughter and wife died, when my best friend died, when some kid that I met when the apocalypse began that grew on me died. I have to make sure that Rose and Logan survive this apocalypse for as long as I'm alive, for Ken. That's what he wanted, Ken never really cared for his life, he just cared that Logan and Rose lived. I can't believe that I lied to Ken about how Rose and Logan were, he died thinking they were safe. Dwight is probably torturing them somehow, or he hurt Logan someway. I will make sure Dwight doesn't kill them, it's the only thing I can do for Ken. I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I feel both of my legs start to give out underneath me, I haven't stopped sprinting since I left Ken. It was just a matter if time before Ken died, I knew he would accept death gladly. The poor kid's lost everything he ever cared about. And I helped with that pain and suffering, I killed so many people he cared about. I'm just a piece of shit that should have died instead of Ken. The kid should have been able to keep on going, he deserved it. I look around me, just to make sure no biters are around. There are none around, so I look forward, and I see a road there. I slowly walk towards the road, I look around and I see a car approaching me from the right. I feel around for my pistol, and I remember that I had left the pistol with Ken. The people in that car are most likely not going to be friendly, so I have to be ready for anything. Running especially. I slowly raise my hands up in the air, and I slowly approach the car as it comes to a stop. I walk towards the car, and I stop near the driver door. I slowly lower my hands when I see who is the driver. Rose. Rose slowly lowers the driver window. She doesn't look happy to see me at all. "Rose I got some terrible news." I say solemnly. But the moment I speak I see Dwight slowly rise from the backseat, and Logan sits next to him, his hands tied up with a rope. Dwight holds a pistol to Logan's head. "Oh Wesley, what a surprise. Sit down in the passenger seat, I also got some news." Dwight says. I quickly walk towards the passenger seat, I open the door, and I slam it closed. I look at Rose, and I finally realize the sadness in her eyes. "Floor it Rose." Dwight says, and Rose steps down on the gas pedal, and the car quickly moves forward. ---- David Lopez's POV I see a bullet fly right past my eyes, and I stumble back, and shake my head to make sure the bullet didn't hit me. Good fucking thing it didn't, I turn towards the direction of the bullet, and I see a plethora of bandits rush out from another room, all of them holding their guns towards us. "RUN!" X yells, and I'm the first to turn around and start sprinting towards the woods. The others quickly start following me, but X soon takes the lead, and paves the way for me and Andrew by slicing the heads off of any biters in our way. "I got an idea to lose the bandits, X hand me that katana so I can take the lead." I say, and I grab the katana as X holds it out to me. I start sprinting as quickly as I can forward, and i occasionally look back, making sure the other two are keeping up with me. I stop when I reach a giant tree. I look behind the other two as they also stop, no bandits in site. "Okay, we are going to climb up this tree and hide up there, when we think the bandits are gone we will go. Got it?" I tell the other two. "Got it." X says. "Yep, I heard you." Andrew says, and he's the first to place his hand against one of the tree branches and quickly start to climb up the tree. "Pretty quick for a forty year old huh." I say, looking at X. "Yep, wish he could give that speed. God knows we all could use that speed." X says, and be starts climbing up the tree. I look back to where the bandits were, and I can see a couple if bandits looking around the trees. Shit. I place one of my hands on one of the branches and pull myself up, and I keep on climbing up with the branches. When I start to reach where the others are, which is a pretty covered up part of the tree, one of the branches breaks under my foot, and I slip off the tree, but luckily X grabs my hand just before I fall. "Thanks bro, now you mind helping me up before the bandits see me, I mean they won't assume that I'm magically flying you know." I say, smirking. "Your jokes are so shitty." X says and he helps me up. ---- Lasky Green's POV I stare at the Herd as the car quickly stops, and I lurch forward a little with the car. It takes Ives a couple of seconds to process what is happening. He quickly spins the steering wheel to the right, and presses his foot full force against the gas pedal. The car quickly spins to the right. The car stops spinning and finally faces the opposite way. Ives presses his foot full force against the gas pedal again, and the car lurches forward quickly. I stare at the speedometer on the dashboard of the car, and it mounts up quickly towards 100. "Ives, slow down, we are going to lose all our gasoline in a second the rate you are driving at!" I exclaim, and I can feel the speed of the car against my face. "I'd rather lose all of our gasoline than lose you Lasky!" Ives yells, and he quickly swerves the car to the right as a biter appears in front of the car. "If we don't have any gasoline then the car will stop, and we will have to outrun an entire herd. And the herd will win that race, and we will get our faces chewed off, meaning BOTH of us will die." I yell to Ives, and he swerves the car to the left as a pack of biters appear in front of the car. "You don't understand Lasky, I would rather return to The Fort with no fuel and an alive you, rather than a surplus of fuel, and a dead you. There's a reason you survived Lasky, there's a reason why you were able to live while your parents couldn't, and I am determined to find out that reason! I CAN'T LOSE YOU!" Ives yells and he swerves the car to the left again as more biters appear in front of us. "Well then we have to find a way to get these biters off our tail, and quick!" I yell. "Look, there are a couple of trees over there, could mean a forest, we can lose them in there, as long as we ditch the car." Ives says, slowing decreasing the volume of his voice. "Hell no, this car is the only thing separating us from them. The only thing separating us from certain death by being eaten!" I yell, not decreasing my voice like he did. "Yes we are going to ditch this car." Ives says, and he quickly swerves the car to the right, sending the car towards a couple of the trees. "What the hell are you doing!?" I yell to Ives. "Look on the count of three, we both are going to jump out of this car, but I am setting off the car alarm as to alert biters of the cars position. They will all go towards the car, and we will be gone by the time they start leaving the car." Ives says, and he presses a button on the keys of the car, and the alarm starts ringing loudly. "Get everything you can from the backseat, especially the guns." Ives says. I turn back and reach towards the backseat, and I grab two pistols and one knife. "Okay, One, Two, THREE!" Ives yells, and he quickly opens his door and jumps out if the car. I turn to my door, fling it open, and I jump out if the car, tossing the knife and two pistols in front of me. I land awkwardly on my stomach, and I feel an impulse of pain ripple through my body. I feels hand grab my back, and it lifts me up. "Let's go!" Ives exclaims, and we turn towards the Woods, and we start running as quickly as we can to it. The moment we enter the woods we don't stop running until we can't see the entrance of the woods. But we don't get a break as we see a body lying against one of the trees, a pistol lying next to it. "Is that guy, alive?" I ask Ives. "I don't even know." Ives responds. Category:Fear The Living Category:Issues Category:Fear The Living Issues